Not the end
by Lover1394
Summary: Elena realizes the pain everyone goes through just to save her, so she thinks up a mad and ridiculous plan which only Annie, A family friend, could help her complete. What she didn't know was how it would effect the choices of the rest of mystic falls.


**Okay, so this Idea came to me when I listened to the song 'You found me' by the fray. There may be some romances in this I'm not sure, but I'm not going to give any more hints , and this follows the episode 3x15 "All my children". So I hope you enjoy this, and I intend to finish it.**

***I do not own the characters apart from the ones which are not recognisable***

Mystic Falls had never been a peaceful town. Not once had there been a time in that town where there hadn't been some type of disaster going on. Three girls, with family secrets they didn't even know about, just got sucked into all of the hurt and pain which none of them deserved. It put there friendship to the test. This was just another one of there tragedies, and surprisingly sounded very similar to past events. There's the friend who everyone wants to save, the friend who always gets hurt because no one wants to save the hero, and the friend in-between who somehow gets swept up into helping everyone get back to there best again. Though this time it would make them all choose paths, in which would change there perspective completely. One's choice particularly.

Bonnie's house.

Bonnie held onto her mothers hand silent tears falling down her face as she listened to her blonde best friend talk to the one girl who everyone saves.

"She doesn't want to see you." Caroline says softly, looking at Elena in sympathy. Elena rolled her eyes impatiently, not in a sarcastic way, but more in a 'this is not fair' way.

"Please, just let me talk to her." Elena pleaded quietly, looking at Caroline to help her out. Caroline gave another look of sympathy.

"Abby's in transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her." Caroline replied.

Almost straight away, Elena tried to plead again.

"She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too." Caroline shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt." Elena looked shocked at her best friend for a second, then tears welled up in both of the friend's eyes. Realization flooding into Elena senses.

"You know, you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay?" A tear fell down her cheek.

"Of course I will." Caroline replied, smiling sympathetically. Elena nodded and let her eyes look past Caroline to see any sign of Bonnie. She could find none. She turned around, walking away leaving Caroline staring after her. Caroline shook her head and shut the door. Walking back towards Bonnie's bedroom, she found her best friend crossed legged on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I guess you heard that, huh?" Caroline asked quietly. Bonnie nodded and started to sob, Caroline kneeled down by her and wrapped her arms around her. The sound of Elena's car driving back to her house could be heard through the walls. No words could be said to describe the situation, nothing but time could heal the wounds which had been made during the time.

Caroline woke up to a gasp; she looked around her surrounds to see she was still in her best friend's room on the floor, bonnie by her side. She realized that a gasp woke her up and looked up to Abby alarmed. She was staring at bonnie's neck and stood up eagerly.

"Abby don't!" Caroline said, getting up quickly and pushing her back down. Bonnie stirred, looking up groggily. Abby lay back down.

"Abby, you need to control yourself, okay? You're going to have to hold on for a second before you can have some blood. Kay?" Abby looked up at Caroline for a second, confused.

"I'm a vampire? Right?" Abby asked nodding her head not even waiting for an answer. Here eyes quite scared and alone.

"Abby?" Bonnie asked from behind. Abby looked at Bonnie. Tears welled in both there eyes. Bonnie walked forward and kneeled next to Caroline. Caroline got up.

"Ummm, I give you a minute… I…" Caroline sighed again and got up.

"I'll go makes some coffee! Yeah, that's what I'll do." She said closing the door behind her. Once the door shut, Abby spoke.

"It's not your fault." Bonnie shook her head in disagreement.

"It was, if I didn't go and find you then you would be human still and you wouldn't be…" Abby cut her off.

"No, it's not your fault. Not one bit. If it's anyone's fault, it's the damn vampire who changed me." They both chuckled through there tears.

"Do you want to be a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but…" Abby sighed "You know what, I'd rather be a vampire then having another witch channel my power for the rest of my life. " They laughed again and Abby held onto Bonnie's hand.

"Don't blame yourself for this." Bonnie sobbed and hugged her mother; Abby resisted the instinct to bite her daughter.

Caroline came back in with a coffee in one, a blood bag in the other. She cleared her throat, the two separated.

"I think bonnie, it's best you don't see this bit." Bonnie nodded, giving Abby a look that said 'you sure?', but Abby just nodded. She walked out the room and Abby took the first sip of blood which would change her life forever.

"Hey Annie, it's me Elena. Ummm, I know this is kind of weird you hearing from me. You probably thought I-I died going off of wickery bridge. As you can probably guess, I didn't.-" Elena paused sighing as she continued doodling on the piece of paper with her family friend's number on in.

"Look… I need your help, Please come to Jenna's old house. 2104 Maple Street. Please Annie.." She sighed, hanging up the voice mail. She knew the chance she was taking and the plan she had in mind, she just had a feeling Annie was the key for the plan to work. It was a crazy idea, but she had always felt her and Annie had a close connection as friends, almost supernatural, in a weird way that she couldn't work out. But one thing she knew for sure. Annie Thomson was a witch.

Abby was a mess, not stable until the forth day. In those four days of trying to get Abby into her old self just the slightest, it was effecting everyone in mystic falls with the knowledge of the so called 'unknown'. Even the originals were effected by it. Multiple killings had happened through out the week and it was getting to Bonnie. Her mother had become a monster, and she hardly knew the old Abby Bennett. Bonnie sighed as she brought the mug of coffee to her lips to try and regain energy from all the stress she had had.

Caroline was out with Abby trying everyway possible to make her less of a blood addict, Stefan also tried to help and was at this very moment. Damon and Alaric were at the originals mansion for a meeting. Klaus had asked for the help to find the white oak tree which supposedly was still around, even though it had been burnt, putting the Mikealson family in danger. In no time (once Klaus had called them or tracked them down) Kol and Elijah came running back. Now Bonnie sat lonely in the boarding house waiting for someone to show up.

_I haven't seen Elena all week… _Bonnie thought to herself, looking out the window frowning, taking another sip of coffee.

In fact, no one had seen Elena for three days, yet all of the stuff that was happening had actually made everyone kind of… forget about her. Bonnie had been avoiding Elena since what had happened. It kind of made everything… clear really. That Elena always had everyone at her feet trying to impress and be the hero. Sometimes, Bonnie just wanted to stop trying to save everyone. She felt used in a way. No one looked out for her, she was always the hero, and she hated it. She heard the opening of the door and a soaking wet Caroline trod through the boarding house, Abby not even there.

"Where's Abby?" Bonnie asked, not looking up from her mug.

"At home, having a shower. With strict instructions from 'mister serious' over here, not to leave the house." Said using quote marks, rolling her eyes and Stefan came in as fast as he went back out again.

"Where's he going?" Bonnie asked another question.

"To the Mikealson mansion of idiots. To join Alaric and Damon in being assholes…" Caroline stated, getting a blood bag from the freezer and making her way to the front room.

"ummm… how you holding up?" Caroline asked hesitantly. Bonnie sighed and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"I've… you know what, I'm fine." She replied.

"Have you seen Elena." Bonnie asked. Caroline shot out of her seat.

"That's a point! I knew something different has happened in the last week, apart from, you know, Abby… Anyway! I haven't, usually she texts or something, I'll check my phone." Caroline looked slightly worried, searching for her phone till she found it. On the phone were two messages, both from her mom. None from Elena.

"Maybe we should check on her, I think… I think it's best I see her. Any messages?" Caroline shook her head in reply, before nodding.

"Yeah we should go now, I'll take my car." So they set off to Maple Street. Pulling up in front of the house. They walked out quickly to the door.

"I'll knock." Bonnie said, reaching the front porch. She knocked once on the door, but it pushed open.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's… weird …" they walked in pushing the door open. Everything looked normal but there was a smell which Caroline could not figure out. The carefully walked in. The house was in darkness, no lights on, no curtains open. What worried Caroline most was that she could hear no breathing. Caroline was about to say about the heartbeat she could not hear what a gasp from Bonnie made Caroline stop her self from speaking up.

"I-IS… is that blood on the wall?" Caroline looked at the wall. Hand marks lead into the living room. Caroline and Bonnie ran when were the hand prints led them. A strangled cry escaped bonnie. There, lying on the floor, with a stake in her stomach, was Elena.

"no, no no. Elena, ELENA! Can you hear me?" Elena's head faced Bonnie slightly, her eyes fluttering slightly, but barely. Tears ran down bonnie and Caroline's face.

"B-Bonnie? Caroline?" A single tear ran out the corner of Elena's eye.

"Do something! Bonnie help, I can't get the dagger out!" It was almost like it was spelled to stay there.

"I don't know what to do Caroline; I don't have my grimoire on me. I-I.." They continued to cry.

"We will save you Elena, don't worry." Caroline said, thinking that the originals might be able to help.

"Get on my back Bonnie!" Bonnie looked at her like she had gone mad, but did it anyway. Caroline picked up Elena in her arms and bonnie got on Caroline's back before Caroline ran at the sped on light to the mansion. Bursting through the door. Elena's blood on her shirt. All the men were sitting around a large table which could be seen from the ballroom. Caroline tried to get the dagger out again, but Elena screamed. It alarmed the house immediately and the men ran into the room, looking down at Elena's pale face and the very petrified Bonnie and Caroline.

"Help please." Bonnie said. All of the men crowded around, Elijah was muttering spells bonnie could use, Stefan's hand held Elena's as well as Damon mirroring Stefan's actions. Klaus and Kol just stood there shocked, but Rebekah just looked with curiosity.

"Just stop!" Elena screamed when they tried to pull the dagger out again. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"There's no point." She mumbled tiredly.

"OF course there's a point Elena! We aren't going to sit and wait for you to bloody die!" Caroline cried through her tears.

"It was going to happen anyway… The whole world wants me dead-"

"Don't say that." Stefan mumbled, tears also falling freely.

"I've just got except it. Just give up and stop letting me cheat death." So they gave up.

"I love you all, so much." She mumbled before her eyes rolled to the side, wide open and a single tear falling down her cheek. And for once, the gang didn't try to save her, they let her go. Elena Gilbert died that day, the one that everyone one knew died. She was gone, and yet outside, two lonely brown eyes watched the scene in tears. The death of Elena Gilbert didn't really mark the end, it started the future…

…XXX…

**Hoped you liked it. New chapter coming soon and I apologize for my bad spelling and grammar. Much love xxx**


End file.
